


Blanket Forts and Frogs

by DrawingsAndDreams



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nothing Hurts, Or not, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, nonbinary smalls, nothing but fluff, platonic, read as whatever you want, trans sniper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingsAndDreams/pseuds/DrawingsAndDreams
Summary: Just some good platonic fluff between Smalls and Sniper from Newsies! You can read it as Smalls/Sniper though, but the point of this story is just to make the best blanket fort in existence with a best friend and a frog.This fic is reposted from my Tumblr, and might be a bit old.





	Blanket Forts and Frogs

Smalls was practically bouncing on their heels at this point, waiting for their best friend ever, Sniper, to arrive. The most amazing plan had been set into stone ages ago, and now they were both going to finally fulfill it. A blanket fort would be created, so big that it would basically covered the entire apartment. It had never been done before until now, and heck, if it wasn’t going to make world records, they didn’t know what would. They continued to gather pillows, blankets, sheets, and even their godang mattress, all for the sake of the best blanket fort to exist in complete and utter glory.

The buzzer beeped and they yelped, not really expecting it, despite knowing that someone was coming over. When Smalls realized who it probably was though, they frantically ran over to respond and open the door. They quickly wrapped their arms around Sniper, almost screaming out with laughter. Sniper, being the taller one, picked Smalls up and spun them around as she laughed, “Well hello to you too!”

Smalls laughed more, still hugging her, “Did you bring the stuff???”

Sniper smiled, and placed Smalls onto the ground, brandishing three garbage bags absolutely stuffed to the brim, “Of course I did! It isn’t gonna be the biggest blanket fort for nothing!”

Smalls smirked, and gestured around their living room, “Well then, let’s do this thing!”

She rolled her eyes and smiled, and dumped out the blankets and pillows that plagued the inside of the bags, “You ready?”

“Well, I should have some sort of purpose in this realm, so-“

Sniper sighed, “Are you saying that your whole purpose is to just build this blanket fort?...”

“.....Maybe….”

Sniper started to laugh again, “Jesus christ, Smalls….you’re too damn much sometimes-“

Smalls grinned happily, “Yeah, but that’s why we’re friends, right?”

She smiled, and sighed a bit, “Right. Now then….we were about to make a blanket fort, right?”

“A giant blanket fort, so be exact-“ They corrected, smirking a bit at Sniper.

Sniper just rolled her eyes and sighed, “Yeah, yeah. A giant blanket fort. The question is, how are we gonna wrap the blankets around everywhere?”

Smalls took in a breath to explain, but then was hit with the suddenness of, “I uh...didn't get that far, actually...maybe we just….heckin...tie them together???”

“So...you're suggesting that we...tie them?..How??”

They shrugged, “I mean like...we could also attach them to the walls and stuff with uh...duct tape??? Will that work???”

Sniper sighed, and started to just stand there, thinking for a moment or two, “...I mean...I guess it...technically would?...Do we even have duct ta-”

Smalls just held up two rolls of duct tape that they had somehow conjured. Sniper didn't question it much, and just took the rolls without asking anything that just might implode the world. Not for today, at least.

While Sniper was lost in thought, Smalls started to rock back and forth from heel to heel impatiently, “So….are we gonna use duct tape???? Or???”

She snapped out of it, “Huh?....Oh, yeah. This'll...hopefully work?...We might need a bit more duct tape, but hey, we’ll see where this goes, right?”

Smalls nodded happily, and they began the grueling task of taping the blankets’ ends to the wall, and trying to tie them all together in order to join up in the middle. You can imagine how unsuccessful this was, due to Smalls’ obvious lack of height.

Sniper sighed a bit, and grabbed the blankets, “Here. I'll put them up, and maybe you could get like, the pillows and mattress??? Does that sound like a good idea?”

They nodded in agreement, and immediately went off to find more pillows and blankets for their ultimate conquest. Smalls mostly flipped and flopped pillows and the mattress in random places when they found the supplies, but they also found a bunch of random fairy lights, so they hung them up on the ‘inside’ of the blanket fort, giggling a bit to themselves. Besides, all of the best forts needed so kind of light source, right?

Sniper, on the other hand, was still very busy with making sure that the blanket fort’s outsides wouldn't collapse. Luckily, she was both kind of tall, and somewhat clever, so there weren't any major problems or issues.

After a few hours, and yes, it did actually take that long, much to the two’s surprise, it was completed. Smalls was absolutely ecstatic, while Sniper was just glad to see her friend happy.

Smalls dashed off to their room, and grabbed their frog, Gnomeo Gregory Hilnon the Toag(Toad), or just Gregory for short. They placed the beautiful creature onto his own little pillow throne, and surrounded his kingdom with pictures of other frogs.

Sniper would’ve asked if she hadn’t known Smalls for all of her life already. In the meanwhile, she went to take pictures of the magnificent fort, because holy shit, it might actually be a record or something.

Eventually though, being bored with the picture taking, Smalls practically tackled Sniper, “Sniper!!! Wanna make some popcorn??”

She sighed in response, “More like I’ll make you some popcorn. Remember the stove incident?”

They continued to bounce, “But popcorn can be microwaved too!!!”

Sniper gave them an even blanker stare, “...Remember the microwave pancakes?...”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, those were delicious!!!”

“Mmm, yes, I love the taste of biohazardous pancakes-“

They huffed a bit, and puffed up their cheeks, “Can you please just make me some heckin popcorn????”

She smiled a bit, and ruffled their hair softly, “Yeah. Sure Smalls.”

With that, she went over to the stove. Despite the fact that the blankets were a serious fire hazard, she proceeded to make popcorn anyways. Of course, it got at least slightly burnt, but in her defense, she also had to watch out for the absolute embodiment of chaos, Smalls.

After taking out the popcorn though, she glanced around, and saw that Smalls was missing. How did they disappear in the span of a few seconds? Who knew. 

However, Sniper crept around anyways, kind of debating whether or not to dump popcorn onto Smalls’ head when she saw them again. 

She heard a creak behind her, along with the fizz of soda being opened, and threw the snack blindly. Sniper heard a small yell, and speak of the devil, it was Smalls themselves, holding two opened sodas with Gregory croaking on their shoulder.

Smalls crossed their arms as Sniper began to laugh, huffing under their breath, “Now that was just plain rude-“

Sniper snorted, “Oh yeah? What were you planning with those sodas, then?...”

“I was just going to...give them to you?...”

“Yeah. That’s a likely story.”

They looked away, and puffed their cheek out again. Sniper just smiled, and ruffled their hair again, “Come on. I’ll let you pick a movie to make it up to you. Absolutely any movie you want, we’ll watch. And that’s a pinky promise.”

Smalls looked up at her, a bit hopeful, “...High school musical?...”

She sighed, smiling even more, “High school musical.”

And with that, the two sat down on a complete mass of blankets and pillows, watching the complete trilogy of High School Musical, with Gnomeo Gregory Hilnon the Toag(Toad) by their sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that you guys like this fic! This was from my Tumblr, but I really wanted to post it here in order to get some content out for y’all. Have a nice day everyone, and comment on what you thought of it!


End file.
